Androids Don’t Cry
by JohnWickReborn
Summary: Satsuki’s life is turned upside down when she starts harboring hidden feelings towards an undercover android who believes his secret is still hidden. Even worse is when she starts to get dragged into a web of lies, deceit, and hatred. Fem!Sasu X Android!Naru


**Me: Yo, wassup guys? It's an idiot back here again with a brand new—**

**Inner Me: Shut up bro, this is your first story. Now be quiet and do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't own Naruto. I only own a Nintendo switch, but I'm grateful for it anyways.**

**Inner Me: That's more like it. Now, it's story time!**

Satsuki was the most popular person in high school. Cold, precise, blunt and completely unforgiving was an exact example of her every single day.

So it ticked her off to find out that the principal of Konoha High wanted her to take care of the new student.

She strode into the principals office muttering a quiet 'sorry I'm late, miss' before plopping down into a chair. The room was sparse; containing a desk, a shelf, a few photos and trophies.

"Tsunade-sama. May I please ask why I was chosen for this kind of job?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Always to the point, young lady. That's what I like about you. Kyuubi, please come down."

A much deeper and sonorous voice sounded from the ceiling.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

And suddenly, a blond teenager, dressed in a white shirt and skinny jeans, dropped down from the ceiling.

Satsuki reeled back in shock, as the boy—no, man— turned to face the two of them. Only to see a white mask with many red markings upon his face.

"Kyuubi, please take off your mask."

"You know I will not do that, Tsunade-sama. Not until it happens."

Kyuubi turned to face Satsuki, who was still gaping.

"How did you just stick to the ceiling?"

Kyuubi groaned.

"Again, I need to explain. That's for me to know..."

She could here the smirk in his voice.

"And for you..."

She tensed up.

"To NEVER find out!"

She facefaulted.

"You may be my tour guide, but try to take off my mask and it will result in your head meeting my knee. It may not sound threatening, but I have metal plates sewed into my jeans. Go ahead and check."

It was true. He did have metal sewn into his jeans.

But the scary part was that he said everything like it was a common occurrence for him.

**~~~~~~~Hello, this is Mr line break, here to relieve you of your pain!~~~~~~~~**

It was PE. Satsuki always won races against others, but apparently there was a first time for everything.

Kyuubi had beaten her record time by an entire minute. It was 700 meters, and he didn't even break a sweat! It was incredible. The PE teacher, Gai, was astounded. Only one of the older students had come close to that time, named Lee, who wore training weights all day long at 5kg.

Lee had to remove his weights.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE A ROARING INFERNO! WE MUST ALL TAKE AN EXAMPLE FROM HIM, FOR OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST NOT BE EXTINGUISHED!"

Satsuki groaned and held her head in embarrassment. Gai was nice, but only when he was... nice.

Which was very, very rare.

They had a dodgeball match in the end.

Satsuki and Kyuubi were one team, everyone else was another because somehow, Gai said that they outclassed the entire class, and therefore, had to team up.

She hurled the ball at one of the others, before catching and throwing an approaching ball.

Kyuubi did much better, knocking two out at the beginning of the game before eliminating two others.

Satsuki quickly grabbed a ball that was being shot towards her, and promptly returned the ball to the original wielder albeit in a very painful way before dodging a ball flying towards her chest.

She never noticed the other one.

Kyuubi suddenly slammed into her, knocking the ball off of its intended course, before suddenly hitting the ground as a trio of balls flew over his head. Shouts of indignation sounded from the other side.

Satsuki sat up, glancing at the man who got her out of a bad situation before her eyes fell on a simple design on his wrist.

It was a glowing blue fox head that had been previously covered by a small black band on his wrist.

Kyuubi was an android.

He quickly covered it with his band before helping her up.

He didn't seem to know that she knew, so Satsuki quickly pretended as if she didn't see it.

She knew what androids could do. A faulty android killed her mother and father, but this one...

Kyuubi seemed to be working fine, so she quickly accepted his—no, it's—hand, before hitting the ground again to dodge a stray ball.

In the heat of moment, she forgot the match was still on, so she caught a ball and lobbed it back with the intensity of a speeding Ferrari with no speed limit. The guy didn't know what hit him.

Kyuubi did much better. He jumped—and in a split second, a volley of three balls passed right underneath him, followed by a second one hiding in the shadow of the ball volley.

Satsuki yelled at Kyuubi to dodge, but there was no where he could go. The other team followed suit and hurled their balls in a fit of rage.

A storm of balls flew towards him.

So Kyuubi did the only thing he could. He jumped higher than any human should be able to jump, and did a triple backflip, followed by a roll while on the ground.

Satsuki enjoyed listening to the silence of the other team and the resounding 'THUNK's that the balls made.

Then the jeering started.

"GAI-SENSEI, KYUUBI CHEATED!"

"HOW DID HE JUMP OVER THOSE BALLS? I THREW THEM SO HARD!"

"HE'S AS STRONG AS A DEMON!"

"HAVE MY BABIES, KYUUBI-KUN!"

The last comment snapped Gai out of his daze. But before he could say anything, the bell for end of school sounded, and Kyuubi rushed out of the field. Unfortunately for him, the rabid group of fan girls stayed close at his heels.

Satsuki smirked as she headed home. She had a lot on her mind to think about.

**Me: I really hope I can find the time to do the next chapter.**

**Inner Me: Bro you can't write without me. And unless you get me and ice-cream sandwich I will be in my room cuddling my girlfriend. *walks off***

**Me: Wait for me!**


End file.
